


Don't Touch What You Can't Grab.

by z1mmy



Series: Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [5]
Category: Mayhem (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z1mmy/pseuds/z1mmy
Summary: It's another fic where they are fighting but this time it relates to something.-Cannon to: "You bought the Jury, They'll Call Me Guilty."-Based on the song: "Superman." by Eminem.-
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth & Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Series: Euronymous and Dead fics -dies- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215728
Kudos: 2





	Don't Touch What You Can't Grab.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Please read "You bought the Jury, They'll Call Me Guilty." before reading this! Thank You :)

Dead was sick, He wanted out. 

He couldn't live with Euronymous anymore, It was killing him. 

"Euronymous Please! Just let me leave! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Dead tried to run out the door to get away from Euronymous, But nothing worked.

"No!" Euronymous growled as he pulled Dead in from the door with an arm around his neck. He was hurting Dead and He knew it, But he didn't care. 

It wasn't love anymore, It was power. 

"Let me go! You sick Fuck!" Dead screamed even though no one would hear him, "Oh Dead really? I'll scream with you!" 

Euronymous had a knife in his hand, He stuck it up to Dead's neck and screamed with him.

"Fuck You." Dead saw the chance and took it, He lifted his leg and kicked Euronymous in the nuts. Øystein groaned as He fell back onto the ground. 

"You want what you can't have, Oh boy that's too damn bad. Don't touch what you can't grab."

Dead opened the door and walked out, He didn't know where he was going, He just had to leave. 


End file.
